The present upsurge in bicycling, for health, gasoline saving and other reasons, has resulted in a dilemma for people who wish to shop by bicycle and cannot carry their purchases in their arms or in various carriers, baskets, etc., that are attached to the bicycle itself. A very satisfactory method of transporting groceries and other articles would be to tow them behind the bicycle in a wheeled cart, but the problems involved in towing a cart over hills, valleys, around corners, etc., have made it difficult to safely and conveniently tow said cart. It is therefore the purpose of this invention to create a structure which will fulfill these requirements.